Ichimaru Gin and Google means No secrets
by Ichigo-rIn
Summary: Gin goes surfing on google for one night and finds some interesting stuff about our favorite Bleach characters, that you can't miss.'Ichimaru Gin's finger pointed at Inoue/Keigo/Tatsuki/Ichigo,your secret is..'


**A/N: **I can't sleep at the moment (2.26 am) so I started writing this sort of one shot :D I hope you'll like it

Read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor do I own Google

* * *

Ichimaru Gin + Google = No secrets

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was standing behind his desk. His smirk was even scarier than normal. Bigger, wider, creepier.

'Hello class, how is everyone today?' The class started mumbling about their weekend and the things they had done.

'I wouldn't be to happy when I was you.' His smirk grew even _wider._

' 'Cause I googled each and every one of you.' He started laughing.

'No one has any secrets left! There are no secrets I don't know!' The class stared at him in disbelieve. The man was nuts, they all thought. We have to report him to the police.

'Oh~! You guys don't believe me?' He said with a innocent voice.

'Let me show my knowledge to you!' He pointed his finger at Inoue.

'You get horny from stuffed animals!' He pulled Kon out of his drawer which made Inoue blush furiously. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Kon before leaving the classroom. Everyone looked like they just witnessed… A girl getting horny from a stuffed animal. Then Ichimaru pointed his finger at Keigo.

'You are gay and have had several boyfriends! You are just afraid telling it your buddies!' Nobody looked surprised, they all kind of knew out his way of acting. Only Mizuiro looked surprised.

'What? You've never told me that..' He looked a second away from his phone to glare at his

_best friend. _Keigo started to cry.

'I-I-I..I-I..' and then he ran out the classroom.. Ichimaru's finger started to wander through the class. Everyone was afraid to be picked, but they were also very curious at each others secrets. His finger stopped by Tatsuki.

'Your first kiss was with Ichigo! And he doesn't even know 'cause he was sleeping!' The whole class gasped and looked at the two. Tatsuki's face had the same colour as a tomato and Ichigo looked shocked at his _best friend. _

'I have some pictures here, for everyone another shot!' Tatsuki sat on top of Ichigo's bare chest kissing him, tong included. Desperately she tried to rip the foto's apart but everyone protected them with their lives. That's when she started to run out of the classroom.

No wandering finger this time, no it pointed straight at Ichigo.

'And at the same time Tatsuki kissed you, you were thinking about Rukia kissing you!' Rukia's eyes widened and she looked in horror at Ichigo who had the same colour as his hair.

'You even thought about more! Unbuttoning her shirt and ripping her pants off! Am I right or not?' Ichigo's colour said enough, Ichimaru was right.

'You dreamed all night 'bout having sex with Rukia! And when you woke up you were disappointed that it didn't happen for real!' Rukia didn't know where to look, was this her _best friend_ having sexual thoughts about her? Ichigo sprinted out of the classroom.

* * *

At the corridor:

Tatsuki: I'm really sorry Ichigo it won't happen again!

Ichigo: It doesn't matter, really. I was also having very perverted thoughts.

Inoue: Please take him away from me! He is just so so so hot! *she started to make weird noises*

Keigo: Sorry Ichigo I've never told you before but.. I'm in love.. In love.. With.. Ehhh.. I'm in love with Kon!

That's when Rukia ran out the classroom and joined their little group of weirdo's.

Rukia: Ichigo you turned me so on in the classroom! I also love you! *she threw herself at him and fell to the ground, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and started kissing him passionately*

The only thing you could now hear in the corridor, were smacking noises from their kissing and the weird sounds Inoue made. The whole class was eavesdropping and wondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Please revieuw! It was weird, huh? Yeah I thought so..


End file.
